La chica que ahuyentó las pesadillas
by Master of Disaster x
Summary: Quizás Ciel le temía a las pesadillas pero las pesadillas le temían a Lizzy. One-shot


00:37 hs

El silencio y la calma reinaban en cada cuarto de la gran mansión Phantomhive, en ese estado en el que únicamente se encontraba a estas horas, cuando todas las personas que la habitaban y quizás sus invitados, descansaban, incluyendo al Conde Ciel Phantomhive, cabeza de la familia, perro guardián de la reina y huérfano de apenas 13 años.

Él reposaba (por ahora) inconsciente en el dormitorio principal, otra de las habitaciones en que la obscuridad se extendía a excepción de la luz lunar que se colaba por la ventana. Sin embargo, y al igual que cada noche, su mente dormida era victima de incontables pesadillas, noche tras noche, cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban con la intención de descansar, los recuerdos de aquel suceso tan terrible en su vida volvían a él, cada vez más vivos y reales.

Los gritos...las llamas...papá...mamá...

Y todos los sucesos que vinieron después regresaban con extrema nitidez a la mente del noble ¿Cuándo habría sido la última vez que había gozado de buen sueño? Probablemente nunca desde el día en que su antigua vida culminó con el horrible incendio...el asesinato de sus padres.

El joven, habiéndole dado las buenas noches a su mayordomo hace poco mas de una hora, yacía en su gran cama con un sueño débil, cuando un sonido inusual lo despertó de su poco profundo dormir. No le prestó demasiada atención al principio, pero cuando unos pocos pasos se escucharon comenzó a exaltarse, en ese momento, cualquier mínimo sonido se volvió aterrador hasta el punto en considerar llamar al sirviente, pero en su lugar decidió intentar convencerse a sí mismo, sin mucho éxito, de que aún estaba lidiando con los restos de las pesadillas.

Trataba con demonios, con shinigamis, resolvía exitosamente cada caso que la Reina le mandaba ¿A qué podía temerle? Sabía que su mayordomo se burlaría de él con ese argumento.

Se sentó en la cama, aún con temor hasta de las sombras que sabía, pertenecían a sus muebles, una figura se movió en la obscuridad. Pero no había de que temer, y esto lo notó cuando luego de más pasos, escuchó el sonido de una voz en extremo familiar para él, que de hecho lo tranquilizó esta vez.

-¡Ciel!- Sonó en toda la habitación mientras la dueña de la voz se apresuró a acercarse a su prometido, quien terminó con ella entre sus brazos mientras la otra se acurrucaba contra él.

-Elizabeth- Murmuró sorprendido para darse cuenta de que el ojo que generalmente mantenía oculto bajo el parche se encontraba descubierto, cerró el parpado para bloquear la vista de la marca de su contrato con el demonio, y separó un poco a la chica de él con suma tranquilidad.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?¿Por no estás en tu cuarto?-

La rubia, como en otras ocasiones, se quedaba a pasar la noche en la mansión de su primo, esta vez con autorización de su madre.

-Es que...es que...había algo en el techo y luego oí algo raro y no pude volver a dormir.- Ella se mantenía a un lado de la cama, apoyada en esta y volviendo a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Ciel.

-Murciélagos.- Pensó en voz alta, habían estado rondando por la mansión últimamente, de seguro uno intentando entrar por ventana era lo que había despertado a su prometida.-Mañana le diré a Sebastián que se encargue, por ahora vuelve a dormir ¿Sí?-

-¡No! Bueno, yo...en realidad me preguntaba si podía dormir aquí contigo esta noche.- Esto tomó por sorpresa al oji azul.

-¿Eh?¿Aquí?¿Conmigo?- Se sorprendió por la petición.

-No hay forma en que vuelva a ese cuarto a dormir.- Apretó aún más el cuerpo del chico.-Por favor.-

-No estoy seguro, Lizzy.- Si alguna otra persona de la alta sociedad supiera eso, bueno no hace falta decir que no sería bien visto.

-Uhhh ¿Por qué? Solíamos dormir juntos todo el tiempo cuando eramos niños.-

-Sí, pero hemos crecido y ahora...- Comenzó para interrumpirse a sí mismo con la mirada suplicante de la dulce joven.- Está bien.-

-Sí.- Elizabeth festejó y se subió en la cama, muy alegre, colocándose bajo las mantas y acomodándose para quedar cara a cara con el huérfano.-Gracias, Ciel. No iba a poder dormir allí.-

-No hay problema, Lizzy.- En realidad no le molestaba por lo que el conde ni siquiera quiso mencionarle lo que su madre diría sobre el asunto, cerró los ojos para intentar volver a dormir, pero nuevamente los abrió al sorprenderse con el tímido y cálido contacto de su prometida.

-Buenas noches, Ciel.- Ella cerró sus brazos alrededor del peli negro mientras un tierno sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y extrañamente cohibida apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de su acompañante, sintiendo su aroma.-Dulces sueños.-

-Buenas noches.- Dijo simplemente, también un poco avergonzado. Normalmente se sentía algo incomodo con las demostraciones publicas de afecto, pero en ese momento solamente estaban ellos dos, por lo que colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella, con suma delicadeza, como si de una muñeca se tratase.

Era un abrazo tan cálido que no pudo evitar acercarla más a él, quería tenerla cerca, lo más cerca posible. Estaba realmente cómodo. Sus cuerpos se pegaron uno al otro y sus piernas se entrelazaban por debajo de las sábanas. En ese momento, cualquier mínima pizca de preocupación había desaparecido de su mente y es que ese es el efecto que Lizzy provocaba en él, a su lado, no importa que tan difíciles fueran las circunstancias ella siempre hacía parecer que todo iba a estar bien.

Elizabeth Middleford, esa pequeña rubia de brillosos ojos verdes y delgada complexión que para más de uno podía resultar irritante ¿Cómo podían pensar eso?¿Irritante? Jamás; inocente, linda, un poco ruidosa, adorable...claro, pero nunca irritante y precisamente en ese momento, Ciel se preguntó ¿como a alguien podría no gustarle? Si él necesitaba tanto protegerla. Se veía tan indefensa, tan delicada y hermosa, ella era su mundo, su debilidad y su fortaleza, quería sostenerla contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, cuidarla de todo y en ese instante quizás también tenía ciertas ganas de...¿Besarla? No, no, no, no podía ser ¿Ciel Phantomhive enamorado? ¿Justamente él que tantas veces se había jactado de ser una persona fría y sin emociones? ¿Qué se supone no entendía lo que las personas estaban dispuestas a hacer por ese sentimiento? Y sin embargo, él haría lo que fuese por la niña que descansaba entre sus brazos.

La observó atentamente, piel suave y de blanca porcelana, los bellísimos ojos verdes que ahora estaban ocultos por sus párpados cuidadosamente cerrados, los delicados y rosados labios que le mostraban una adormecida sonrisa entre sueños, el cabello rubio, suave, que estaba libre de ataduras (como más le gustaba a ella...y a él también) y con ese camisón de seda blanco que concordaba con su propia camisa, parecía un ángel, no, un ángel no, él había visto ángeles y ella era mucho más hermosa.

Él la quería...mucho. Ella era su último recuerdo vigente de los buenos días, claro que la quería, la amaba ¿Pero de manera romántica?

Siempre, desde niños, había albergado ciertos sentimientos por Lizzy. Sentimientos que antes del accidente era demasiado joven e inmaduro como para comprender, y luego del accidente tan ocupado en un mundo de adultos y con su venganza debía ser calculador y no siempre podía darse el lujo de dejarse llevar, por lo que nunca se había detenido a analizar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Estúpido ¿No? Que no se detuviera a analizar por ejemplo el porque de que su corazón palpitara con más fuerza al verla, o analizar el porque de su extrema paciencia y de la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro cuando estaba con ella. Pero incluso la idiotez y necedad tienen un limite, era el perro guardián de la reina después de todo, y sabía que había algo más profundo que no terminaba de aceptar, no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta, pero había algo que temía, temía ser asesinado y de que su alma sea devorada antes de poder cumplir con su compromiso con la muchacha y que ella se entristeciera tanto que llegara a dañarse a sí misma, si eso pasaba quizás sus padres la comprometerían con alguien más, tal vez alguien que sí pudiera hacerla feliz como esposo, y aunque fuese egoísta, él no quería eso, él la quería solo para él y ella no quería ser de nadie más.

Su conciencia pesaba, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de hacerlo feliz y él quizás muriera antes de hacer realidad su más preciado sueño.

Cerró los ojos y la abrazó con más fuerza, disfrutando de la sensación y del aroma de su cabello al natural, el cuerpo de Elizabeth era tan cálido y abrazable que era conmovedor para Ciel. Él la haría feliz de alguna forma ¿Quizás era el sueño el que lo hacia pensar de esa manera? No, era él, sus propios pensamientos conscientes basados en sus sentimientos recientemente aceptados.

Y de ninguna manera cancelaría su compromiso, ella era su Lizzy y era única, definitivamente no había nadie más como ella.

Esa actitud positiva e ilusionada sólo le pertenecían a ella; esos ojos brillantes que adoraba, solamente eran suyos; la gran sonrisa encantadora que a cualquiera le alegraría el día sólo era de Lizzy; un corazón tan grande y puro, un alma tan perfecta, personalidad tan inocente y esa belleza tan notable sólo de Elizabeth; la capacidad de devolverle la sonrisa que creía perdida, de volverlo una persona mejor y amarlo por sobre todas las cosas aún con todos sus problemas o indiferencias únicamente su mejor y verdadera amistad, su futura esposa, su bella Lizzy, su prima, por cierto.

Prima, frunció un poco en ceño ante tal pensamiento. Era tan raro, cuando cualquier persona o incluso cuando él mismo la llamaban "su prima" simplemente era extraño, es decir, estaba consciente de su lazo familiar, pero decirle "su prima" era algo que incluso llegaba a disgustarle, prefería más que si había que referirse a ella, sólo la relacionaran como su prometida, es decir, no por eso dejaba de ser de su familia, pero por sobre eso ella algún día sería su esposa.

Así que, aunque algunos lo dudasen, él realmente quería a la rubia, realmente la amaba, sus invasiones sin aviso y los abrazos apretados que poco a poco aprendía a controlar realmente no lo molestaban, y realmente esperaba con ansias el día de su boda.

Ciel la miró sonriendo y acarició su mejilla con su mano. Quizá debería pasar más momentos así con ella, y quizá debería permitirle que permanezca en la mansión más seguido, y quizá cuando eso ocurra debería decir a alguno de sus sirvientes que hagan algo para que ella se asuste y recurra a él como en esa noche, y quizá ya estaba exagerando pero no importaba.

-Dulces sueños, Lizzy.- Le susurró y prosiguió a besar delicadamente su frente.

Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir, porque aunque las pesadillas lo atacaran nuevamente, tendría a la brillante y alegre sonrisa de Lizzy a su lado para protegerlo.

Ciel se despertó, su mayordomo abría las cortinas y dejaba que entrara toda esa luz brillante que molestaba a sus ojos que aún no se acostumbraban a ella.

-Buenos días, Bocchan.- Saludó y sonrió ante la escena de su tan frío amo abrazado a la niña que seguía dormida.- Parece que el joven amo y su prometida han pasado una buena noche.-

Lo sabía, sabía que se burlaría de él aún así hizo caso omiso puesto que había algo mayor ocupando sus pensamientos. Se sentó en la cama, sin soltar a Elizabeth, abrazándola de forma similar a la del estilo nupcial.-Sí.-

Sebastian terminó con las cortinas, su amo miraba a la otra con tanta atención, parecía anonadado, como si hubiese descubierto el mayor de los misterios en el rostro de muñeca de la chica.

-¿Será acaso que Bocchan se ha dado cuenta de que siente algo especial por su joven prometida?- Sonrió felinamente.

-¡Cállate!- Mandó el otro enrojecido. -Quizás Paula no haya ido a despertarla todavía.-

-Efectivamente, aún no lo ha hecho. ¿Desea que traslade a la señorita Elizabeth a su habitación?-Preguntó y luego se acercó a levantar a su futura joven ama.

-Sí, ¡pero ten cuidado!- Sabía que en una hora o incluso menos la vería en el desayuno, pero aún así no quería soltarla.

-Entendido.- Fue la respuesta antes de que el demonio desapareciera por la puerta con la niña en brazos.

Se quedó pensando.

 _-Dulces sueños.-_ Fue lo que ella le había dicho antes de dormir y lo que él había pensado fue: No cuentes con ello, no creo que vuelva a tenerlos.

Sin embargo, esa noche fue la primera en tanto tiempo en la que Ciel Phantomhive no había tenido ninguna pesadilla. Ningún mal recuerdo azotando su mente al cerrar los ojos, de hecho había disfrutado un buen sueño, calmo y profundo, tranquilo. Él pensó que jamás volvería a sentirse así mientras dormía, pero abrazado a Lizzy, es como si le hubiera trasladado una parte de su felicidad.

Elizabeth Middlefort, una tierna y frágil niña que siempre soñaba con él, tan alegre y vivaz que no necesitaba ser fuerte porque ella simplemente era la solución a cualquier problema, con su luz era capaz de ahuyentar o destruir cualquier sombra que intentara hacerle mal.

Y la responsable de su sonrisa y de su reciente buen sueño.

Porque quizás Ciel le temía a las pesadillas, pero las pesadillas le temían a Lizzy.

Aunque los malos sueños volvieran, con ella en su mente y su corazón ya no había que temerle a nada.

-Lizzy.- Susurró arrojándose de espaldas en la cama, con los brazos extendidos. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, volvió a abrirlos y sonrió. Ella era la chica que ahuyentaba a las pesadillas.

* * *

 **N/A: Fin. Bueno, Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece (obvio) pero de verdad AMO ESTA PAREJA recibí buenas criticas de mi anterior fic de Ciel y Lizzy, Juego de Ajedrez, muchas gracias! Seguiré escribiendo sobre ellos (mi OTP) Espero que haya gustado y gracias por leer.  
**


End file.
